The Last Room
by xXxMassaroxXx
Summary: [OneShot] A group of superstars stay overight at a hotel, and uh  oh, Brian Kendrick and Ashley have to share a room! AshleyxBrian R&R!


**The Last Room**

"Good thing we're not picky Maria!" laughed Ashley, looking out the window at the dingy motel Maria had booked.

"I'm sorry guys! Everywhere else was booked up, there's some big festival in town... This was the only thing I could get, better than sleeping out on the streets!"

"It's fine Maria, we don't mind," grinned CM Punk, leaning over to kiss Maria on the forehead.

The bus door opened, and after saying thanks to the bus driver, Ashley, Maria, CM Punk, Brian Kendrick, Matt Hardy, Lita, Melina and Johnny Nitro hopped off the bus. They brought their bags through the doors of the motel and up to the reception desk, where a woman was sitting looking bored.

"May I help you?" she asked.

"Um, I booked rooms here a few days ago, under the name Kanellis?"

The woman pressed a few buttons on the computer in front of her, then turned around and picked a few sets of keys off the wall, handing them to Maria.

"The room numbers are on the keys, just take the lift over there."

Maria thanked the woman, and turned to her fellow wrestlers, holding up the keys.

"I suppose we better split into twos then, there's only two to a room. I'm with Punk."

"I'm sharing with Melina," said Nitro, grabbing a key.

"Me and Lita will share," said Matt, taking a key.

"Which leaves..." said Maria, holding up the last key in front of Brian and Ashley, smiling.

"Ummm - I," stuttered Brian, "A- Ashley doesn't wanna sh - share a room with me! It's okay, she can have the room, I'll get another one!"

"Sorry Brian, this is the last room!" shrugged Maria.

"It's cool Bri," smiled Ashley, "We haven't shared a room together in ages, it'll be fun! We'll watch movies and rob some food, just like old times!"

Brian smiled weakly and picked up his bags, following Ashley over to the lift.

It wasn't that he minded sharing a room with Ashley, hell, he was thrilled! Ever since the day that Vince had introduced her to him and Paul, he had fallen in love with her. She was funny, sweet, she stood up for herself, and she was able to have a laugh with the boys. Vince had organised a storyline in which Paul and Brian would be fighting for Ashleys attention, and although Brian was over the moon when Ashley kissed him in the ring, he felt pure jealousy when Ashley ran up to Paul after a match and started hugging him. The storyline was dropped after a while, and Paul had started showing real feelings for Ashley, which made Brian even more jealous. A few weeks ago, Paul had torn a muscle in his leg during a match, and had to stay home and recuperate for a few months. Brian missed his best friend terribly, but inside, he was kinda glad he got to spend a little while alone with Ashley.

"Um, Brian? You gonna get in the lift, or just stand there all day?"

"Huh?" said Brian, snapping out of his daydream, realising Ashley was holding the lift door open, waiting for him.

"Lift? Room? Now?" giggled Ashley.

Brian smirked and got into the lift beside Ashley, just before the doors closed.

Ten minutes later, Brian was lying on his stomach on the double bed, flicking through the TV channels while Ashley got ready for bed in the bathroom.

"Hey Brian? Can I have a loan of one of your t-shirts for tonight? I can't find my top anywhere."

Brian looked up to see Ashley standing in the bathroom doorway, wearing a pair of jeans and a bra, making his mouth fall open.

"Y - yeah, of c -course!" he exclaimed, throwing her one of his t-shirts. Ashley smiled and returned to the bathroom.

After they had gotten dressed, Ashley jumped onto the bed, pulling Brian with her.

"C'mon buddy, we're not sleeping yet! Tokyo Drift is on, it's only like, the best film ever!"

Two hours later, the film had just ended, and Ashley was having trouble staying awake, her eyes drooping every few seconds.

"Bri, i'm gonna get some sleep... You coming?" she yawned, patting the space beside her in the double bed.

"Um, I will in a few minutes. I'm gonna run downstairs and try get a drink somewhere, back in a bit."

Brian jogged down the hall to the elevator, and was surprised to see Matt Hardy there.

"Hey Brian," greeted Matt.

"Hey... You going downstairs too?"

"Yeah, Lita wants food, and of course, she makes me get it," laughed Matt.

"Haha, women..." smirked Brian.

"Speaking of women, how's sharing a room with Ashley? She falling at your feet yet?"

Brian shoved Matt, laughing.

"Shut up, I'm not telling her how I feel, forget it!"

"Just go for it man! You never know, she might feel the same way!"

"Fine, I'll tell her, just let me prepare myself for humiliation!"

Matt and Brian got their food and drink, and when they reached the hallway with all the rooms, Matt wished Brian luck and said goodbye.

Bracing himself, Brian opened the door, and the first thing he seen was Ashley lying across the bed, snoring quietly. Brian smiled and lifted her up, placing her under the covers. He kissed her forehead and lay across the armchair in the corner of the room, watching Ashley sleep.

"God Ash, you're so beautiful..." Brian whispered out loud.

"You really are... You're just perfect in every way, any guy would kill to have you. I came back up here to tell you how I really feel about you, but I kinda hoped you'd be asleep, 'cos I'm real shy about this kinda stuff. I know Paul likes you, and I know you probably like him too, but that doesn't mean I can't tell you how I feel about you, right?

Ever since that day you became our manager, I've loved you. I've loved you so much, and I still do. And I love everything about you, from your smile, to your sense of humour, to your eyes. No matter what the weathers like, no matter how much work you have to do that day, no matter how you feel, your eyes always light up the same way, and it's beautiful."

At that point, Ashley yawned and turned onto her side, and Brian was terrified she was awake. His worries stopped when he heard her snoring quietly again.

"I was so nervous earlier when I found out I had to share a room with you, I thought you'd protest and demand to be changed to another room, but you didn't... I guess, really, all I'm trying to say is... I love you."

"Good morning!" chirped Maria, as Brian walked into the breakfast room in the motel.

"Morning," smiled Brian tiredly, stretching. He'd decided he would never sleep on an armchair again.

"How'd you sleep?" asked Melina, buttering toast.

"Fine thanks, backs a little sore though. Suppose that's what you get for sleeping on an armchair!"

"Brian!" exclaimed Ashley, "Why didn't you get into the double bed, there was loads of room!"

"I came back upstairs and you were fast asleep on it, didn't wanna disturb you..."

"Anyways, Brian," said Lita, "Remember that festival Maria mentioned yesterday? Well, there's a carnival a few minutes away from here, and since we have a few hours to kill, we're all gonna head over, you in?"

"Yeah, cool, just lemme get my stuff."

An hour later, the WWE superstars walked through the entrance of the funfair, shouting out what they wanted to go on first.

"Oh my god!" exclaimed Maria, "There's a ferris wheel! We are SO going on that!"

They all got into the queue for the ferris wheel, and once they were allowed on, Brian made his way to follow the rest of them into a carriage, but Ashley held him back.

"Nope, you're coming with me," she said, dragging him into another carriage behind the rest of them.

Surprised, Brian allowed himself to be pulled into the other carriage and sat down, confused.

Once the ferris wheel started moving, Ashley spoke up.

"So Brian. How do my eyes look today?" she smiled.

"W- what?!" stammered Brian.

"My eyes. Last night, you said my eyes were pretty, whatever mood I was in. When you were sitting on the armchair."

"But, you were asleep!" exclaimed Brian.

"No I wasn't... I was joking, pretending to be asleep. Then you started talking, and I stayed pretending!"

"Ashley, I'm so sorry about what I said, I didn't mean for you to hear it, I -"

Just as they reached the top, Ashley cut Brian off by kissing him, taking his breath away.

Once she pulled away, she smiled.

"By the way, I love ya too."


End file.
